Vengeance
by Ocaso
Summary: My take on what happened after The Prank. Hope you like it! Please, R&R!


**Disclaimer: Do I still have to say that I don't own this?**

James pushed Sirius against the wall, with one hand on his shoulder and the other one on his throat. His head hit the wall hard and Sirius' eyes watered, as he tried to breathe. However, he didn't even think about freeing himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You could have got him killed! Is that all he means to you?! A stupid, dangerous prank?!"

James grip tightened. Sirius could swear he was starting to see stars. The dorm room sprang open, and Lily jumped in, screaming.

"Potter, let him go! You're going to strangle him!"

Before she could pounce on James, Peter held her down by her waist.

"You stay put, Evans! No one called you in! He deserves it!"

James hadn't been distracted at all, and he kept squeezing… And squeezing… And squeezing. And screaming. Sirius could hear screaming. Peter was screaming at Lily. Lily was screaming at James. James was screaming at Sirius. And Sirius, wheezing, couldn't make out most of what was said. He knew he was dying and he deserved it. He risked Remus' life for a prank. A stupid, dangerous prank… Hadn't someone said something like that just minutes ago?

Somehow, Lily managed to kick Peter in a very sensitive spot, and freed herself, just to topple James over. He let go of Sirius and Sirius fell to the ground on all fours, coughing and struggling for air. James pushed Lily off and kicked Sirius side, making him fall down, out of breath once more. Lily pulled James down with all her might, and was shoved away again. No one was going to stop James: Sirius had to die.

"Severus Snape of all people! What the hell is wrong with you?! Moony would die for any of us, and you tried to get him killed!"

Another blow. Geez, aren't kids with glasses supposed to be bad at kickboxing?

"Potter, stop it! What are you on about?! Stop it! You're going to kill him! Please!"

Lily was crying, trying to get a hold of James, but Peter had recovered and held her down once more. She didn't resist it. Maybe she had figured out that nothing would stop James: Sirius had to die. However, she continued pleading, obviously trying to delay Sirius' demise as much as she could if she couldn't prevent it.

"Please! At least let this 'Moony' finish him off! Please! Just stop it! Leave this to him! Leave it to 'Moony', Potter! Please!"

"You know that he would never hurt any of us, Evans, even if his life depended on it!"

"Then don't do what he wouldn't do!"

She was a crying heap. It was a sad view. James stopped attacking Sirius and looked at Peter. Then he turned back to Sirius, kneeling by him to whisper something into his ear. Sirius fought to stay conscious, to listen to what he had to say.

"I don't know how we trusted you…" – His words were full of poison. – "After all, you're just a Black. We should have figured you'd be a murderer."

Sirius wished he hadn't heard that, and fell into unconsciousness…

* * *

"You're awake." 

Sirius groaned in response. The room was far too bright, so he shut his eyes, hoping his headache would go away. His whole body hurt, and slowly, the memories came back. He had sold his best friend out, just to get back at someone. A tear ran down his cheek. Then another. And another. He was sobbing uncontrollably. He was just another Black. Being put in Gryffindor didn't change that. Being disowned didn't change that. Hating his family didn't change that. He was just another Black. He could go sign up with Voldemort for all anyone else cared. He was a murderer, just like Regulus would soon be. He was just another Black…

A soft hand wiped the tears away, very gently. He knew it was Lily before he opened his eyes. She had saved him. A knot formed in his throat as he wished to thank her, but the words decided stubbornly not to come out. Sirius then thought of opening his eyes, for her to see his gratefulness (and shame, since he did feel it would have been better if James had done it) someway or another.

But, instead of Lily Evans, a very tired Remus Lupin was looking down at him.

Sirius intake of air was so sharp, he ended up with a coughing fit, as he tried to push himself as far away as the bed would let him. He was going to die, he was sure. Moony was here for vengeance…

"Calm down." – Remus said, waving the whole thing off as nothing. – "I'm not James, and I'm not going to hurt you."

Sirius tried to make his heart find its way back to his chest and down his throat. It wasn't as easy as he hoped it would be. He took a deep, shuddering breath, staring at Remus the whole time. He had to let him know that 'murdering him on the spot' would be okay. Remus didn't have to pretend he wasn't angry anymore: Sirius understood it perfectly.

"I – I've disappointed you and I've risked your life, Remus. I lay mine down before you. I won't struggle or wrestle you or beg for mercy. You can torture me first, if you like. I won't scream, unless you want me to. I'll write a farewell note, if you like, to make it look like a –"

SMACK!

"Thank you, Remus." – Sirius said, trying to refrain from bringing his hands up to where he was struck. – "Or would you prefer Mr. Lupin? Master?"

Remus glared at him.

"Moony would be just fine."

"Yes, Moony."

SMACK!

"Thank you, Moony."

"Stop that, you dolt!"

"You don't want me to thank you then? Shall I keep quiet or would you like me to scream? I can cry or whimper, too. Just let me put a silencing charm and –"

SMACK!

Sirius was quiet. He didn't really know what Remus expected him to do, since he wasn't allowed to thank him, and he didn't really know where all this was going.

"Can you stop being such an idiot, Sirius? I just said I'm not going to hurt you! I'm not James and I don't think I should slaughter you at the moment!"

"Oh. Later on, then?"

Remus groaned in frustration and stood up, pacing around Sirius for a bit. It seemed like he was trying to control his temper, and that's exactly what Sirius didn't want him to do. He had to get what he deserved, and Remus shouldn't feel guilty about it. He had done something stupid, and he understood it had consequences. Why couldn't Moony understand that, too?

"Remus, come on. You want to do it. I deserve it. Let's just get this over with…"

Remus turned around, with pure hatred in his eyes.

"You tried to make me kill someone."

"Yes, you're right."

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I can't and won't justify my actions. I can beg for forgiveness, because I sincerely wish to do so, but I can't stop you from doing what is right."

"What is right?! What is right?! What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm just your little retaliation gadget! Is that it?! By Merlin, Sirius! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

At some point, Remus had taken hold of Sirius hospital pajamas by the neck and was shaking him. Sirius looked at him calmly, not knowing if Remus would like him to close his eyes or look stunned, scared or angry. He let himself be shaken, knowing that there was still much more in store for him.

Remus noticed his grip had tightened and let him go. Sirius' head fell against the pillow, looking at his friend sit down and cover his face with his hands.

"You tried to make me kill someone…" – His voice was hurt and angered.

"I deserve whatever you're going to do to me."

Remus looked up at Sirius' statement, slightly annoyed.

"I'm not going to do anything to you."

"Would you like me to do it then?"

Before Remus could react, Sirius had his wand in his hands.

"No! I don't want anything to happen to you!"

His friend terrified look startled Sirius. It took for him a moment to realize that what Remus meant was that Sirius should stop saying the incantation he had started with "Avada". He lowered his wand, puzzled.

"Then what? You're not going to kill me, I'm not going to kill me, and you don't seem to think about torturing me either. Aren't you going to do anything?"

Moony sighed.

"It was a stupid, dangerous prank all right. But it's okay. I mean, I feared it would happen anyway, because you haven't ever minded much about rules and common sense. That night was bad enough as it is. I don't want to make it worse. I've talked James and Peter out of homicide, and Lily has calmed down. Now I'm trying to tell you that it's okay… We're still friends, Padfoot. Just, please, never do that again, because then, even if you're framed, I won't believe you. I'll send you to Azkaban if I have to."

Sirius gulped and nodded. He'd never betray his friends again…


End file.
